Bloody Hell
by Spuffy1192
Summary: I'm gonna stop trying to be sneaky about it. Spike is pregnant. Set during an AU (duh) s5. Spuffy!
1. Waking Up

Bloody Hell

Chapter One- Waking up

Buffy woke, tight in his embrace. She didn't even open her eyes; she knew exactly where she was and why she was there. A few months ago, this situation would have confused the crap out of her, but she was used to it now, waking up in his arms. The man she loves. Finally her eyes opened and she looked around her.

She was in a dark room, no sunlight, or artificial light. She could barley see beyond her nose. As she sat up, Spike rolled over.

She heard him mumble in his sleep as she turned on the lamp. Buffy smiled sweetly at him and headed to the upper level of his crypt. The blonde walked over to the old wooden cabinet, and pulled out her things. Grabbing a pair of black leather pants and a red tank top, from the stash of clothes she kept there, she headed back downstairs to take a shower.

A little later she was dressed, roaming around Spike's bedroom trying to find her boots, while scolding herself for not having brought a hair dryer to his place. Quickly putting on her boots she reached for a piece of paper.

**Spike,  
Sorry Honey, couldn't stay late today. I told the gang I would meet them at the shop. Why don't you make a 'surprise' visit later? See you when I can. **

Love you,  
**Buffy**

Buffy set the note on her pillow, kissed Spike on the cheek, and headed to The Magic Box.


	2. The Magic Box

Chapter Two- The Magic Box and Boredom.  
Buffy walked into The Magic Box her, wet hair, up in a sloppy pony-tail, and mumbling to herself.

Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Dawn, and Giles, were all scattered around the room.

"Hey Buffster, what's up?" Xander called from the table.

"Why don't I carry a purse?" "Um…is this a riddle, or one of those weird girl chatty things I don't get?"

"I swear, I never have money with me, I don't have a wallet, and even if I did, these pockets can't hold ANYTHING!"

"Um, Buffy?" Willow asked, "Did something happen?"

Buffy finally looked up, "No. Just a long day is all."

"Well, that's not a good sign…being as its only 10:30am." Giles said, while putting a book on the shelf.

"Yeah well…what's going on? Big bads? Monsters, vampires?"

"Actually, nothing at the moment." Giles informed.

"Oh." Buffy said, sitting down at the table looking around the room with her, 'I'm young, alive, and bored out of my mind!' face on.

Giles was now going over papers, by the counter, Anya was helping a woman with ingredients for a spell, Xander was sitting beside her reading a comic book, Willow and Tara, were on the couch talking about a spell they had been working on, and Dawn, was sitting alone on the floor doing math homework.

It was going to be a very, very long day.


	3. Patrolling

Chapter Three- Patrolling  
The day had gone by very slowly. Buffy had promised to spend this day as 'A Scooby Day', so she did. She had stayed, at The Magic Box, all day, just hanging out with her friends. And since her friends were in the mood for a 'lazy day', it wasn't much fun. Hour after hour, magazine after magazine, nighttime finally came, and with that came a knock on the door. Actually, a barge through the door.  
Spike walked into the magic shop and immediately plopped down on the cough with Dawn.  
"Oh look, if it isn't Dead Boy." Xander piped, barely looking up from his hand-held TV. Spike had become a frequent visitor, visiting everyday, over the last few months; the fun had just been sucked right out of Xander's name calling.  
"Oh shut your gob." Spike rolled his eyes. "Hey, Nib, what's up?"  
"Math, then science, then English, now boredom." Dawn sighed.  
"What da' ya' say me and you go out and about then?"  
"No!" Buffy looked up from her drawing for the first time since Spike walked in. She was finding it harder and harder to pretend that she still hated him.  
Spike new he could get a rise out of her. Make her jealous. Serves her right, leaving him that way this morning.  
"I mean…no. I, uh, Spike, you need to come patrolling, with me. So I can…keep an eye on you…you uh, big pain in the ass, and uh, you should have to help…me slay. Because you can…and, I won't have to worry about you…getting hurt by something…uh, because I don't care." What started out, as Buffy's murmur soon became babble.  
Spike lefted his scarred eyebrow. "So, you want me to go patrolling with you?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Oh, can I come!" Dawn squealed.  
"Yes, yes, you can Dawn." Buffy said sarcastically, "Just because I said no every other time…why not?"   
"But, I haven't got to see Spike in a week, and we haven't gotten to hang out in forever!"  
"No."  
"But…"  
"No."  
Dawn huffed, and walked over to where Willow and Tara were sitting.  
Buffy stood up and looked around the room. Everyone had returned to there respected…thing. Willow, Tara, and now Dawn, were sitting on the couch, talking about their weeks, Xander and Anya were cuddled up by the table, watching the little TV, and Giles was sitting at his desk, reading another, big, dusty book.  
"We're gone then." Buffy said, turning to see, Spike already waiting for her outside, bouncing on the heels of his feet.  
"Bye Buffy." The rooms contents, called to her as she walked outside.


	4. Threaten to kill me?

Chapter 4- un-names for now

Buffy walked out of The Magic Box, and into the cool night air. Buffy and Spike strode silently, until they were around the corner, where Spike turned Buffy around and kissed her.  
Pulling back he said, "You left me this morning." He made a 'tisk' sound, wagging his finger in her face.  
"I so told you about today. Like forever ago! I said, 'Hey Spike, I promised the gang I would hang out with them next week'. So ha!"  
Spike smiled at her. "I love you, pet."  
Buffy smiled innocently at him, " I know you do." She turned around and started off, down the street.  
"Aren't you going to say you love me?" Spike asked, following her.  
"Hmm…no."  
"Slayer…" Spike growled.  
Buffy turned around to face him.  
"Alright, alright, I love you." She playfully smiled, "I never knew you were so needy."  
Spike mouth twitched as he tried to hide his laugh.  
Buffy turned on him, and sprinted down the street and was soon followed by her vampire boyfriend.

Not too long later, Buffy was laying on the ground of one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale, Spike straddling her.  
Buffy's cries for mercy sounded through the air as Spike…tickled her!  
Buffy, trying to concentrate hard enough to lift her foot up, but was honking in laughter, not the most graceful laugh either. Lifting her foot, Buffy, used it to kick Spike off of her, sending him soaring through the air. They both got up, but Buffy was first. She stood, hunched over, hands on her sides, catching her breath. Spike was now standing around, waiting for his Slayer to play her next move.  
But, she didn't have time to make a move, as four vampires came out of the shadows, attacking the couple.  
Buffy took on two, Spike the other. Buffy, not expecting the attack was punched in the face by one of the vampires. She grabbed his fist, as he took another shot at her, she twisted his arm until she heard a crack, sending a kick to his face, and let him fall to the floor. Facing the other one, a female, Buffy threw a high, spin-kick, aiming for her enemy's head, but the vampire caught her foot, and lifted her leg up until she fell to the floor. Buffy put her hands above her head, and jumped up, kicking the vampire in the head. The vampire's head snapped to the side, but just as quickly snapped forward, and she was advancing again. Spike had already dusted one of his vamps, now he was starring down a particularly interesting one. The vampire had on bell-bottoms and a white, puffy shirt. He had a bandana on his head, and eye patch.  
"Going for the pirate look, huh? Vampires with themes always seemed a little lame to me. But that's just my opinion." Spike punched the vampire in the face and kicked his knee in the wrong way.  
Buffy was facing the guy vampire, already have dusted the female.  
He was holding his arm close to him, a sour expression on his face. But that quickly changed as he pulled out a blade from his brown, leather jacket. "Sorry Slayer, but you are so going to die."  
He slowly advanced on her, but before he even got three feet from her, Buffy pulled out the mini crossbow Giles had given her for her birthday last year, and shot the wooden stick into his heart.  
Buffy walked over to Spike, who had finished off his last vamp too.  
"Why is it, the ones who always threaten to kill me, always die right after?"  
Spike shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't."  
"Yeah well, we'll see." Buffy's eyes twinkled as she took his hand and lead him out of the graveyard.


	5. Mood Swings

Chapter 5- Mood Swings

Buffy and Spike lay in bed, Buffy whispered something in his ear, giggling. Spike just smirked. All a sudden, Spike jumped out of bed, and grabbed his clothes, putting them on in a rush.  
"What are you doing?"  
Spike turned to face Buffy, only in his black pants.  
"I'm leaving! You're just using me, and that- its not…it hurts my feelings!" Tears streamed down his face.  
"Spike, what the hell?"  
"No, don't even start! I'm leaving!"  
"Spike, you live here!"  
Spike put on his shirt. "All you want me for is…" He looks around the wrecked room. "I…you…and you won't even tell your friends about us! I'm just you're dirty little secret, is that it?"  
"You MUST be going insane! I love you. We BOTH agreed it's too soon to tell the guys. That they wouldn't understand. You know it's not like that!"  
"But it feels like it is." Spike turned and climbed up the ladder, to the top floor of his crypt, and ran out the door.  
Buffy stood, wide eyed, shock expression on her face.

Twenty minutes later, Buffy walked into The Magic Box.   
"Hey, Buffy, I wasn't expecting you to come back tonight." Willow smiled at her friend.   
Only Willow, Tara, and Giles remained in the store, which was surprising in itself since it was 2am.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here so late?"  
"Still working on that spell." Tara, sat down by Willow, book in hand.  
Giles just nodded to the book in his hand, "What are you doing here?"  
"I have a question. Vampires, uh Spike. He was acting kind of weird. I mean, uh, we were on patrol, and he started getting all emotional, and…just weird. Do uh, can vampires, I don't know, get that way?"  
Giles was now cleaning his glasses.  
"I don't see what the big deal is, its probably just a bad day, but I can look into it, if you want."  
"Thanks. That'd be good. Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep. Night guys." And as quickly as she came in, she was gone.


	6. Sick

Chapter 6- Sick

Buffy peeked through the door before walking in. Spike had kind of freaked her out last night. But she assured herself that he was just pulling a prank on her, and soon she would be beating on him for messing with her like that.  
Buffy climbed the ladder to Spike's bedroom. He was still asleep of course, it **was** noon. She climbed in bed and wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear, "Spiiiike. Spiiiike, waaake uuup."   
Spike didn't move. Buffy turned him over, his face was covered in sweat, and if it was possible he looked a little paler than usual. "Spike?"  
His eyes opened, "Hey, pet."  
"Spike are you okay? You don't look so good. Maybe you're sick…"  
Spike clucked his tongue, "Vampires don't get sick, duck."  
"Yeah well, you're all, sweaty and…"  
Spike coughed.  
"…And coughy!"  
"I'm fine!"  
Spike rolled over, trying to suppress a cough, but it ended out coming out louder and more painful. Spike put his hand over his mouth and coughed again, while Buffy rubbed his back, a worried expression played across her face. Spike rolled back over to her, starring at his hand. His hand that he covered his mouth with. His hand that was covered in blood.  
"Oh god." Buffy gasped, sitting up. "We need to get you to a doctor."  
"Yeah, and tell them what when they see I have no pulse?"  
"Good point. Let's take you to Giles'."  
"But then you're little friends would wonder why you care, why you didn't just leave me on my ass."  
"Also, a good point. But what do I do then?"  
"Nothing. It's probably nothing. Just a little vampire bug or something. I'll get over it in no time. But, I am bloody tired, and you woke me up early…SO why don't you go off, and have a nice day, and I'll stay here, get some rest, and be better in no time."  
"Are you sure? Because I could so stay and…"  
"…worry over nothing? No thanks, pet. Bye."  
"I'll come over later." Buffy kissed his forehead and walked out of his crypt.  
As soon as Buffy was far enough away from Spike's place she pulled out her cell and started dialing.


	7. The Call

Chapter 7- The Call

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless." rang a familiar voice.  
"Cordy, hey. Is Angel there?"  
"Oh, hi Buffy. Yeah, The Oh Mighty Brood is around here somewhere. Hold on." The line was quiet for a few minutes.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" "Hi Angel. Yeah, I'm okay…but I do need your help."

"What's going on?" "It's Spike."

"What'd he do?!"

"Okay, you know how he got that government chip last year…"

"Yeah? Is it still working?"

"Yes, it works. It's just that, he has the chip, so he, um, lives in Sunnydale now. So he helps with patrol every once in awhile, because he can kill demons…" her voice was rushed, "So, he's kind of part of the gang now…and he's, there's something wrong with him. I went to his crypt today and he was all sweaty, he looked paler than normal, even for a vamp, he was coughing blood, and he doesn't know, but I felt is his head, and he is burning up."

"Well, he can't be getting sick. Vampires don't get sick…"

"Yeah, I think I read that in 'Fangs and Furry' magazine…"

Angel ignored her, "So…does he know you're calling me?" "Um…no."

"Okay, I'm coming down there, if anyone can find out what's wrong with that pain in the ass, it's me."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem…It'll be good, anyway. Seeing everyone again."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

click


	8. You're Coming!

Chapter 8- You're coming!

Buffy had called a Scooby meeting that night. She had checked on Spike earlier and he was sleeping fitfully, and she couldn't wake him up for awhile. When she did, he was weak. So weak, he could barley stand. Everyone needed to know what was going on so they could help fix it. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good for Spike.  
The meeting was to be at The Magic Box, 8pm. She had called Angel, told him to meet her at the magic shop. Her biggest worry at the moment was telling Spike she either had told, or was going to tell people about what was going on with him, let alone tell him Angel was coming.  
Walking into his crypt at 7:45, Buffy was surprised at what she saw.  
Spike was sitting in his comfy chair, eating what appeared to be chocolate ice-cream, with pickles, crying.   
"Spike, what happened? What's wrong?"  
Spike looked up and wiped his eyes, "Nothing."  
"Why were you crying?"  
"Just feeling a little emotional I guess. What's going on with you?"  
"Well, I came to pick you up…I sort of called a Scooby meeting…about you."  
Spike was back to his old self. He jumped up, making Buffy flinch, and spilling his bowl on the floor.  
"You what? Why the bloody hell would you do that?"  
"Well, earlier you didn't look so good…"  
"…I told you I would be fine! Why can you not EVER listen to me?"  
Now Buffy was angry. "Shut up! Shut up and listen to me. You can be mad all you like, I don't care! Something is going on with you, you were sweating, and you had a fever! Vampires don't get fevers! But incase you haven't noticed, this is the Hellmouth, and anything is possible, usually for the bad. So I don't give a damn how healthy you think you are…your ass is coming to this damn Scooby meeting with me, wither you like it or not!"  
She turned and walked outside. Spike grumbled but followed.


	9. The Meeting

Chapter 9- The Meeting.

Everyone was at The Magic Box. Well, almost everyone.  
Giles, Dawn, Tara, Xander, Willow, and Anya, sat around the table.  
Spike sat on the sofa, and Buffy was pacing around.  
"So what's up Buff? Why did you call us all here?" Xander asked, looking at Buffy, looking at all of them.  
"I'll explain when everyone is here."  
"Everyone is here." Dawn yawned.  
"No. Someone else is coming. A, uh, visitor."  
Spike lifted a scared eyebrow at her.  
"Who is it?" Willow asked, seeming pretty cheery.  
"Angel."  
"Angel!" Spike yelled.  
"Why?"  
"Are you getting back with him?"  
"Is he evil?"  
"Another apocalypse?"  
"What's going on?"  
The room was filled with questions, none of them Buffy heard did she hear to be too important, so she didn't answer. But then the bell above the door sounded.  
Angel walked into the shop, looking uncomfortably around the room.  
"Hey Angel." Buffy greeted, giving him a hug. Spike growled.  
"Hey, Buffy. Um, everyone." He nodded.  
"Okay, now, can you tell us what's with the weird now that Dead Boy's here?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it serious, Buffy?" Willow asked, cheery gone.  
"Well, I'm not sure. It's uh, Spike."  
Everyone turned to look at Spike, who just rolled his eyes.  
"What about him?"  
"Today, I went to his crypt, to uh, see if he waned to patrolling tonight. But he, uh, seemed to be sick…"  
"But vampires can't get sick." Giles imputed, almost to himself.  
"I know that!" Buffy yelled, everyone looked at her, "Sorry, I'm just tired of people telling me that! Anyways, he was sweating, and he looked pale…er than normal, he had a fever, and that's when I called Angel. Figuring, vampire, sire, he might know what's going on. Well, after I called Angel, I went back to Spike's crypt, and he was sleeping, but he kept tossing and turning. When I finally got him up, he was really weak. Uh, he couldn't stand. So uh, yeah. Plus he was crying too. Later on and eating ice-cream and pickles. And yes, uh, did I mention crying?"  
Everyone, once again, turned and looked at Spike. His eyes were wide.  
"It was an emotional time!" Spike defended himself. They kept starring. The sudden change from his human face, to his vampire features, made them snap around to face Buffy, and Angel who was now standing beside her.  
"Well…it could be a spell. I'll have it looked into. But, it could be something else." Angel spoke.  
"Like what?" Giles asked, obviously without answers.  
"I don't know some wacky Hellmouth side show? We have a whole lot of nothing to go on. Again."  
"Sounds like normal." Dawn said, everyone looked at her this time, "Um, not the whole fever, night-sweats thing, the, nothing to go on thing…"  
She walked over, and sat by Spike on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Well, first things first…" Giles said, standing next to Angel.  
"And that is…?" Anya asked.  
"We check him out." Angel said.  
"Bloody hell."


	10. Examination

Chapter 10- Examination.

Spike sat on the round table, lags hanging off from one side. Shirt off, Angel was pacing around him.  
"Is there a particular reason everyone has to be here for this? And why the great poof is walking around me like Madonna did before…never mind."  
"One, we want to look at this from everybody's perspective…" Willow said.  
"Plus it's just really funny." Xander added.  
"And," Willow continued, "Angel's not walking around you like, uh, Madonna, he's…examining you."  
"Yeah well, Hey! Get that out of my face!" Spike said, slapping Giles's arm away, the flashlight that he was shinning into the vampire's eyes, fell to the floor.  
"Moody." Dawn said out-loud, writing on a clip-board.  
"I am NOT moody!"  
"Spike, when did you start feeling…?" Angel stopped right in front of him. "No…"  
"No what?" Buffy asked, stepping up to Angel.  
"His heart. It's beating."


	11. Surprise!

Chapter 11- Surprise!

"Could you repeat that last part?" Giles cleaned his glasses.  
"His heart, there is a heart beat…coming from Spike."  
There was an eerie silence around the room.  
Xander burst out laughing.  
Both vampires turned to the boy.  
"Haha, Angel. Very funny, stop it."  
"It's not a joke Xander, shut up, you don't know anything about it."  
"Lay off me dead boy."  
"Shut up you nit! What are you talking about Peaches?"  
"You son of a bitch, you know what I'm talking about! The ONE thing I wanted, and of course, you HAD to take it away from me!"  
"What the hell are you going on about?" Spike got up off the table.  
"Yeah Angel, what's going on?" Buffy walked over to him.  
"Shan shu! It was supposed to mine! It's a prophecy. A vampire with a soul will be rewarded with his humanity. Except it seems our dear little SPIKEY here, got to skip to the end of the story, with out even getting a soul!" Angel stepped back from Spike, only to pull forward and punch his childe in the face.  
Spike fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. "That…was mean!" The whole room got quite for a moment. All except Xander, who was rolling on the floor laughing. After a minute or two, Giles said, "Maybe it's an uh, human emotion thing kicking in?"  
"I'm not human!" Spike stood up. "I am not human! I am not turning human! I think I would know if I was. Now, Peaches, you're gonna get your ass over here, right now, find out what's really wrong with me, or you can go to hell! And stay there this time!"  
The room was silent again.  
Angel walked over to Spike. He put his head on Spike's chest.  
"Um…" Spike said, putting his hands on his grandsire's shoulders and pulled him off, "I like girls."  
Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm listening to the heart-beat you dumb-ass." Angel put his head back on Spike's chest. Pulling back after ten full minutes of uncomfortable closeness, Angel said, "Giles get out the books. I think we have a bigger problem."  
"What kind of problem?" Tara spoke up.  
"I think…I think, Spike's…pregnant."


	12. It is The Hellmouth, ya Know?

Chapter 12- It is The Hellmouth ya know

"Okay. I think **Angel's** sick." Buffy put her hand on Angel's forehead.  
Willow addressed the room, "First of all, vampires can't have kids. And if that wasn't reason enough. Spike is not a girl."  
"Thanks Red. I wasn't quite sure on that, but now that you say so…we can all stop talking about reasons why what Peaches said is so very, **very,** wrong, and ask him, exactly, what made the final thread snap. What little thing finally made him lose his marbles."  
"Would you all shut up? I'm not insane! There IS a heartbeat coming from Spike, and it's not his! It's too small. I know heartbeats, and that is a BABY heart beat. So, unless Spike swallowed a baby, does anyone have any explanation?"  
Spike started to cry. "My mother always told me this would happen one day! Well, not exactly this way…" Dawn patted his back.  
It was Buffy's turn to take the lead…again.  
"Okay. Everyone sit down and shut up. Or stand up and shut up. Just shut up!" Everyone sat down in seats spread across the room. "Now. Spike is not pregnant. We know this. Maybe he is turning human, we don't know!" Angel started to protest but Buffy held up her hand. "Maybe his uh, heart beat has to grow. Can't just turn its self on. Flick a switch, after over a hundred years of being off. Let's look at this objectively…what are the reasons this can't happen?"  
Willow rose her hand, like she was in school, "Um, one, he's a guy."  
"Not to mention vampires can't have kids." Dawn said, still standing by Spike, who wasn't crying anymore, but seemed to look bored.  
"Okay…" Buffy continued, she was taking charge, but everyone could tell she was completely freaked out. "And what are the reasons this **can **happen?"  
Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them, "Because it's The Hellmouth."


	13. The Doc

Chapter 13- The Doc

"Okay, so what do we do?" Spike asked, now the calmest person in the room, for a reason nobody knew.  
"Well, we could ask a doctor to do a uh, ultra-sound thingy." Anya suggested.  
Spike's scarred eye brow rose again, "And tell them what exactly, luv? I'm part woman?"  
"Good point." Anya nodded.  
"Ah ha!" Willow stood up.  
"I do believe Red has snapped." Spike laid himself down on the table, cupping his hands over his eyes.  
"I got it! We can use a glamour! WE can make Spike look like a woman!"  
"Hell no." Spike sat up.  
"It is the only way. So, it's settled Willow will set Spike up, looking like a girl, and he'll go to the doctor. Now, who's taking him?"  
"I will." Angel said, slightly worried about his childe.  
Spike's eyes got huge as he mentally begged for Buffy to speak up.  
"No. I'll go. To uh, keep an eye on him."  
"It's settled then. I'll call you in a appointment."  
Willow stood in the middle of The Magic Box's now cleared room. She had had Xander move all the furniture to the side of the room so she could have her space to do the spell.  
Buffy came in fallowed closely by a cover covered (try and say **that** ten times fast! :-p) Spike.  
"Okay, Buffy, we have a little change of plans."  
"And that would be?" Buffy said, helping the vampire into a chair, he wasn't feeling good again.  
"Well, we found out that nobody but the father of the baby, or if the girl is underage, the mother, would be allowed to go in the room with Spike. And even if we made Spike a teenage girl, you wouldn't look old enough to be his mom. So…we're making you the father. Of the baby. If there is one."  
"So…I have to be a guy!" Buffy whined.  
Ten minutes later everyone was gathered in the room. Willow was making a big circle, connected to two little circles, on each side of the big one, with sand. "Okay, now, everybody stand back, Buffy, come over here in the right circle and Spike, you in the left." Willow took a seat in the middle one.  
"**átszállás –hez hajó, átszállás –hez asszony. Pillantás alene nær forskjellig ivrig" **  
Every looked around. The spell didn't seem to work. Buffy looked down at her hands, arms, body, and legs. Buffy screamed.  
Spike started to laugh. Everyone else just stood there.  
"Will!" Buffy cried. "I look like Spike. I _am_ Spike!"  
Willow stood up, "You are not Spike. You just look like him, is all. But you're still you. Well, on the inside. Your gooey parts are. Your insides. But um, you look like each other."  
"And you just left this part out!?" Buffy almost screamed.  
"No. I told you. I would make you look like the dad. And I figured that it would just be easier to do a small reversing spell. It'll wear off in a few hours." Willow looked at her friend nervously.  
"Shut up." Buffy scolded the still laughing Spike.  
"Sorry…it's…just I've never…been a…girl…before." He tried to speak between laughs.   
Then Dawn broke, joining Spike, soon Anya, Willow, Xander, and even Giles were laughing. Tara tried to respect Buffy's feelings and not join in, but she couldn't stop the big smile that was spread across her face.  
"Fine. I'm glad you all think this is funny! Maybe I should just go get a big tattoo of a unicorn on Spike's back." She directed the last part especially to the bleached blonde vampire.  
"Oh no you don't!" Spike walked up to her, pointing at her with an accusing finger.  
"I wouldn't do that Buffy." Willow said. "Whatever happens to his body…when the spell is ended, will be on yours."  
Buffy sighed. "Great. We're leaving." Buffy said grabbing Spike by the shirt, her shirt, and walking him out of the shop.  
They were walking to the doctor's office and Buffy was still mumbling about being a guy.  
"What's the matter, luv? You never had a problem with my body before." He smirked.  
"Yeah, well…that was before it was mine."  
"You okay, pet?"  
"Yeah, just a little annoyed."  
"That it?"  
"What do you mean is that it? What do you want me to say, I'm dying? I'm depressed into a black pit? Doesn't less to complain about equal good?"  
"Well, yeah. Just that your not in that best o' moods."  
Buffy stopped, turning to face him, "Well, it seems my boyfriend is going to the doctor to find out if he is pregnant."  
Spike just smiled.  
"What are you all grinny about?"  
Spike mentally noted that his body looked funny when pouting. "You called me your boyfriend."  
"Yeah well, you are, aren't you?"  
He nodded, "I am. It's just nice to hear you say 'tis all."  
She smiled herself. She looked into his eyes, and kissed him.  
Not a second pasted before they both rapidly pulled back.  
"Ugh!" Spike wiped his mouth.  
"Ewww. I just kissed myself!" Buffy complained. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. And laughed.


	14. Martha and Mandy

I just wanna thank _Flaire Delacour with Faith_ for being my first reviewer for my first posted story, lol. Thanx!

Bloody Hell

Chapter 14- Martha and Mandy

Buffy and Spike walked into the doctor's office. The waiting room was decorated in soft pinks and blues. With a lot of flowers, and teddy bear wallpaper.  
"So…hell huh?" Spike asked.  
"Shut up. I'm going to go sign you in."  
Spike looked around the room. He took a seat by in between two pregnant women.  
"Well, look how small you are! You can't be very far along at all!" One of the woman look Spike up and down. For a moment he forgot he looked like Buffy, and thought she was bonkers, but then remembered.  
"Um, no. I'm not pregnant."  
"Funny place for a girl whose not pregnant to be." The woman on the other side of him said.  
"Yeah well…" Spike shifted uncomfortably.  
"There is no need to be shy dear. Why, you look old enough to be married."  
"What? I do…wait, really? Because you know, I just don't think I'm old enough to be that far into my life…" Buffy walked up to the front desk was greeted by a young, female, receptionist.  
"Hello. How can I help you?" She asked, leaning forward.  
"Um, appointment. Summers, Buffy."  
"You're…wife?" She asked looking at the papers in front of her.  
"N-no. Not my wife. Just a …friend."  
The woman batted her eye-lashes and began to speak, but was cut off by Buffy, "boyfriend."  
The receptionist starred at her for a moment. "Boyfriend?"  
"Oh! Uh, girlfriend. Girlfriend! Ha…ha…I must be more tired that I thought…heh…" She tried to cover up.  
"Yes, well…Ms. Summers will be called back shortly."  
Buffy smiled and quickly walked away. "That's not what I'm saying!" She saw her own body protest to the woman sitting next to it. "All I'm saying is, why people think that once a girl turns of age she has to be thinking of a husband, kids, the whole 'normal' life! Don't you think that is unfair to the…"  
"Sp-Buffy what the hell are you doing?" Buffy interrupted.  
Spike looked up, with a look that read, 'deer caught in headlights' and started to speak, "Uh, I was just talking to um…"  
"Martha." The woman to his left spoke up.  
"Oh, isn't that nice." Buffy rolled her eyes. Why she had been being hit on by a girl and humiliating herself, Spike had been over here making pals with Martha.  
"Buffy Summers?" A nurse called for them.  
"Oh! That's me." Spike stood up; nodded to the women he was sitting by and walked with Buffy to the back.

The doctor told them he would be taking a few tests and asked 'Spike' to leave. After much protesting Buffy finally took her stupid male, 'not allowed to be in the room' body into the hallway. After a while the doctor came out, and told Buffy she could go in.  
"What'd they do, are you okay?" She took Spike's hand right when she got in the room, and closed the door.  
His eyes were wide, and he was sitting still. "Never, get tested for pregnancy."  
The doctor walked into the room.  
"Well, we're all done here, Ms. Summers. You will get a call within the next couple days with results. You can pay Mandy at the front desk."

When Buffy and Spike got back to the Magic Box, everyone was there.  
"Hey, guys." Buffy smiled slightly as they walked in.  
Everyone stood up, "So?" Giles asked.  
"They're gonna call us with results." Spike sighed. "But I have a question for Red."  
"What?" Willow asked.  
"When do I get to be a boy again?"


	15. Watch You Lie

I would like to thank Malfoy-Lover555 and Bridge for reviewing! Thanks!

Bloody Hell

Chapter 15- Can't watch you lie.

The next two days went by pretty fast. The spell on Buffy and Spike wore off a few hours after their doctor's appointment. Spike was getting sick every once in a while, but nothing too serious, oh, and Angel was still in town. The gang was researching most of the time, taking short breaks every now and then.  
Once again, research party at the shop. Everyone was sitting around with various volumes of dusty old books. The phone rang and Giles walked up to it, still reading.  
"Magic Box, how may I help you?"  
There was a pause. "Yes, one moment." Giles set the phone down. "Buffy. It's the doctor's office, they have the results. They want to talk to you."  
Both Buffy and Spike got up at the same time, and walked over to the phone.  
"Uh, hello?" Buffy's voice was unsure.  
There were a few minutes of silence before she spoke again. "T-thank you." She hung up the phone and looked at Spike. All the eyes in the room were on her, waiting to her what she had learned.  
"Well…it's a baby."  
And then the unexpected happened. Both Buffy and Spike fainted. When Buffy's eyes opened, she instantly saw Willow hovering above her.  
"Buffy, oh my god, are you okay?!"  
"I'm…I'm fine." Buffy sat up from her spot on the floor. "Where's Spike?"  
"Angel laid him in the training room."  
Buffy and Willow stood up and walked over to the table were everyone was sitting.  
"Hey Buffy, are you alright? We were getting worried." Xander asked.  
"Um, yeah I'm fine…what's the big deal?"  
"Well, for one…you don't faint a lot." Xander told her, as if she didn't know.  
"And you know the whole, 'why did she take _Spike's_ bad news so badly' thing?" Anya told her bluntly.  
"No reason. I, uh, guess I'm just not feeling so well." Buffy lied.  
Angel started walking to the door in a huff.  
"Angel, where are you going?" Buffy called after him.  
He turned to face her, "I just can't stand here andwatch you lie."  
Her eyes got big. "What do you mean?"  
He walked up to her, got right in her face, "I can smell him."


	16. Love you

Thanks to spikes-slayer29590, Elizance, and lilpuff for reviewing! Thanks!

Sorry it took so long to update. But, my computer wasn't working for a few days.

Bloody Hell

Chapter 16- Love you

Angel walked away from her, toward the door again.  
"Angel!" She called after him, not sure of what else to do.  
He turned around once again to face her. "What?" His eyes were silently pleading for it not to be true.  
"C-can we talk…in the back?"  
He didn't answer but just walked into the training room.  
She was about to follow when she saw everyone's questioning looks. "One moment…"  
She walked into the back room.

She saw Spike laid out on the small couch, when she walked in Angel was glaring at his still form.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Angel asked, still not facing her.  
"I-It's complicated. We haven't told anybody."  
Angel gave a grudged laugh. "We?" He turned to face her. "So you guys are serious? You and...Spike?"  
She had tears in her eyes now. It really hurt her…hurting Angel like this. "Yes… Im sorry, Angel. Things weren't supposed to go like this. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just…it was unexpected. When it started…well…this wasn't something we planned. Any of it. And now…things are just getting more and more complicated…"  
"Yeah, when the slayer's second vampire boyfriend gets pregnant, that's pretty complicated." He spat.  
"Angel…" She walked up to him, putting her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry. Things changed once you left."  
"I did it so you could have a normal life! Not so you can go hook up with a vampire!"  
"I know!… But you don't get to do this!" Her sorrow turning to anger, "You don't get to leave me…not the way you did, and come back every time I get a new boyfriend! You don't have a damn input on who I go out with!" She practically yelled. Seeing the pain in her eyes stopped her from continuing like that, her eyes softening. "I'm sorry. I am. But…I don't know what to say. I love you. I always will…but I'm not _in_ love with you anymore."  
He took a quick step back from her and the room was silent for a moment. Then he spoke in a small voice, almost a whisper. "How? Why him? Why Spike?"  
She turned around, pacing the room. She laughed a little. "I don't know. It just kind of happened. We…we hated each other. I mean…I always thought he was hott. Excuse me for my bluntness, but that's the funny part. That's all I ever thought about him. I hated him…_so_ much. But…I don't know what changed. One night…it all just seemed to click. Be different. Like he lefted up a shield? And I saw the real Spike? But…I loved him right then. And I haven't been able to stop. I don't want to."  
"Not so long ago…you felt that away about us. How do you know he won't hurt you?" Angel looked at Spike, then back at Buffy.  
She smiled lightly, looking at Spike. "I don't. But I trust him." She looked at Angel again. "I don't expect you to like this. But I hope you can live with it. Because I don't like causing you pain…but this is what's happening. And now we have bigger problems."  
Angel gave a small smile. The smile grew. And soon…he was hunched over laughing.  
Buffy stood there wide-eyed and puzzled. "What?"  
"…Spike…he…he's…pregnant!" Angel laughed and laughed, realizing the humor in the situation. Defiantly clearing the room of the uncomfortable tension, that lingered there before.  
"It's not funny!" Buffy pouted. "This is serious!"  
She heard agrunt and looked at the small sofa. Spike's eyes were opening. She practically ran, slowing down as she reached him, and jumped on the couch, sitting on his chest. "You're await! I was so worried. Well…not really. But I was kind of busy, and I knew you would be okay so…" He put a finger on her lips.  
He hadn't even noticed Angel yet. He just saw her. Only her.  
"Love you." He whispered.  
She smiled. "Love you too."  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. Angel was uncomfortable…but wasn't sure he would survive the two blondes if he interrupted their moment.  
"B-Buffy?"  
Buffy's head snapped to the side, seeing her friend's standing in the doorway. Watching her. And Spike. Watching her and Spike. Her sitting on Spike. _Uh oh. _

Scooby's POV

After Buffy and Angel left the room, the gang settled back down at the table with the books.  
Xander started to laugh, getting questioning looks from everyone he explained. "Spike's pregnant! Doesn't anyone see the funniness in this? The big bad pregnant! We should call him Mary."  
"Mary?" Willow asked, smiling at her friend.  
"Yeah, you know. Virgin Mary. Not that Spike's a virgin…or a woman…but…you know, unexpected pregnancy. Never happed before. It's just…oh fine! Burst my bubble!" Xander pouted.  
Willow, Tara, Dawn, Giles, Anya, and eventually Xander started to research Spike's 'problem' again. After a few minutes Dawn spoke up. "Do you think we should check on them?"  
"Them?" Willow looked up from her book.  
"Buffy and Angel. It's weird, how they left like that…it is weird isn't it?"  
"Very." Anya nodded.  
"You don't think they're getting back together, do you?" Dawn asked, getting a little worried. She really didn't want her sister to go there again.  
"No. Of course not." Xander almost laughed, but then his smile faded. "Right?"  
Everyone in the room took turns glancing at each other. Then Willow, Giles, Xander, and Dawn all stood up at the same time. "Maybe we should just go…check on them…" He hurried towards the door, soon followed by the rest of the gang.  
When they opened the door and walked in…nobody was expecting what they saw. Buffy was sitting on Spike. Sitting on Spike! And she seemed to be smiling!  
They all stood there shocked, frozen, not daring to move, or speak. Until one name came from Willow's quivering mouth. "B-Buffy?"_  
_


	17. It was a movie

Bloody Hell

Chapter 17- It was a movie…

Buffy quickly recovered from the shock of her friends. She turned to look at Spike, her hand that was only a moment ago resting on his shoulder, was placed on his throat in a threatening way. "Hi guys." She called, still looking at Spike. "I was just telling the Bleached Wonder how fun it's going to be when I dust him…if he doesn't stop his complaining. What'd you think? Fun, huh?"  
The gang relaxed, realizing the Buffy was just threatening Spike. They were okay with this. Or…more okay then the other possibility.  
"Buffy!" Dawn scolded. "You can't be like that to him, he's pregnant!" Dawn walked over to her sister, pulling her off.  
"Fine, fine. Ruin my fun." Buffy mumbled. _On with the show!_  
"Spike, are you okay?" Dawn asked, worriedly.  
"Fine, bit." Spike sat up, but then promptly fell back, wincing when his head hit the sofa.  
He tried it again, slowly sitting up. He put his hand to the back of his head, and it pulled back bloody. "Bullocks." He sighed.  
"Oh god! Angel!" Buffy turned to her ex-boyfriend. "Why didn't you see that when you put him back here?!"  
"I did." Angel smiled, but catching her glare, it quickly faded.  
"Why do you care, Buff?" Xander asked, still not completely convinced.  
"Well…he has a baby in him. This is big. We might need him for…future research."  
"Good point. Let's get him cleaned up. He must have hit his head pretty hard when he fainted." Giles walked into the front.  
The rest of the gang soon followed, waiting while Willow and Tara cleaned his wound.  
"How do you feel?" Tara asked when they finished.  
"Fine, pet. Vampire healing…"  
"Well, I was actually talking about…f-finding out you were pregnant."  
"Oh. Well…s'not the best news I've ever gotten. But Peaches is getting a big laugh outta it." Spike spoke like Angel wasn't in the room. "We have any idea how exactly this has happened though?"  
"It's a mystery." Willow sighed, "I've only ever heard of a case like this once before…" Everyone looked at her. "Well…the guy wasn't a vampire. And he actually had a girlfriend…so they actually…and uh, it was a movie."  
"Very helpful, Wil." Buffy sighed. "I guess it's research time."


	18. The Dream

Reviews, I need them! They give me a warm and fuzzy feeling. **:-D **Thanks to  
spikes-slayer29590, lilpuff, who did review, and these are nice people who have not only reviewed once, but twice! **:-D **

Bloody Hell

Chapter 18- The Dream

Spike looked around the room. Once again, research, research, research. Glenda and the Watcher were buried deep into their separate books. The sounds of 90 mile per hour typing, coming from Red and her laptop. Dawn was playing with Glenda's hair. The whelp and his demon bird were 'researching', but Spike was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who noticed their game of footsy under the table. And then he looked at his Slayer. Her head was laying on the table, her eyes closed in a deep sleep.

_Buffy was dancing at The Bronze with her friends. All the worries of vampires, demons, and apocalypses swept away from her mind as the music washed over her. She felt like she used to when she was in high school. Yeah, The Bronze could always get her mind away from her troubles. Buffy looked to her right. Willow was dancing, smiling and giggling as Xander -on Buffy's left- tried to, as he called it, 'bust a move'.  
Suddenly her friends disappeared, soon followed by everyone else in the club. Buffy looked around the empty place, panic written across her face. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. This wasn't real. She was going to open her eyes, and everyone would be back, enjoying their night. She took one more breath before opening her eyes. Buffy gasped. She was in one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale. Everything was dead silent. (_No pun intended)_ She was sure she had gone deaf. She turned around to find vampires. Hundreds of them, all coming her way. Demons and monsters. Buffy's eyes went wide in horror, as she prepared herself for the unexpected fight; she knew she couldn't get out of. But then they were gone. Where they were, stood a little girl. She couldn't be more than four or five.  
"Mommy?"  
Buffy looked behind her. Mommy? But then something hit Buffy. She knew this little girl. She wasn't sure how, but she just knew her. "Elizabeth?"  
"Will you and daddy protect me from them?"  
Then something connected deep inside of Buffy. Her daughter. Spike was magically pregnant. And she was the mom. She had never thought of that before. The whole thing was so impossible, that the baby being apart of her didn't seem so crazy after all. Buffy knelt beside the girl. "Protect you from who, honey."  
"The monsters. They will come."  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy started to get worried. Was this a sign of a future apocalypse?  
"You and daddy will forget. You will be happy with me. And we will be normal. And you will forget about the monsters. She told me so."  
"Who?"  
"The girl. She said the monsters will get me, because you wished for normal and forgot."  
Buffy was confused. She was going to forget about her Slayer calling, and that would get her daughter killed? Okay, maybe she wasn't too confused.  
"No, baby. I won't forget, I'll remember. I promise."  
The little girl smiled. She started dancing around, twirling, and watching her skirt float around her.  
She looked so cute. Buffy watched as her daughter danced around. She could tell she was her daughter. The little girl had long blonde hair, her father's sharp blue eyes, high set and pronounced, not as much as her father. She had Buffy's eyebrows, and her dad's chin. Buffy was so caught in thought she couldn't stop what happened next. By the time she realized what was happening, it was too late. A vampire ran out from nowhere and snatched up the small child, breaking her neck, right in front of her mother. Buffy screamed. _

Buffy's heard jerked up from the table, a scream ringing from her mouth, tears falling from her eyes.  
Spike was by her side before her head was fully up. "Buffy, baby, what's wrong."  
Buffy was crying, "They killed her. Spike!" Buffy threw her arms around her boyfriend, "I was right there and I couldn't stop it. They killed her. She was so small!" Spike pulled her forward looking her in the eyes.  
"They killed who, Buffy?"  
"Our daughter."


	19. Reactions

Thanks to the following reviewers: spikepuppy472, spikes-slayer29590, nightmareb4xmas515,and Chelsea! You made my day! I like doing my review dance! **;-) **

Bloody Hell

Chapter 19- Reactions

Buffy looked into Spike's eyes. Then she looked at her friends who were surrounding them. She knew they knew. But…it was too much. She looked at Spike again.  
"I'm sorry."  
He looked at her with confusing but then knew. Buffy stood up; taking one more look at her friends and ran out of The Magic Box. "Shit." Spike swore under his breath, getting up from his seat. He looked at the door then swung around, facing the gang. His face seemed to ask permission. Giles nodded in understanding and watched as Spike, with all his vampire speed, ran out of the shop.  
"Lot of information to take in, in thirty seconds." Dawn sat down, or fell into the chair behind her.  
"I'm going home. Come on Anya." Xander walked out the door followed by the blonde.  
"Why didn't she tell me?" Willow turned, facing Tara, a look of horror on her face.  
"Maybe she was worried you'd get that look on your face…the one you have right now."  
"Look? What look? There's no look."  
"Sweetie, you look like you are about to throw up." Tara spoke softly.  
"M-maybe we should go home. Come on Dawnie, well walk you home on our way."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Anya shrugged as her and Xander walked into their apartment.  
"What the big deal is?! Anh…" Xander sighed. "She's with another vampire. And we all know how well that worked out last time."  
"Yes, but Spike doesn't have a soul to lose." She walked into their bedroom.  
Xander followed her in, "Yes! He does not have a soul! How is that a positive thing? Dead. Soulless. Evil. Those are his recommendations! And now pregnant!" Xander sat down on the bed next to Anya. "And she didn't tell us! I think we deserved to know! We're her friends."  
Anya stood up and looked at Xander angrily. "You know what I think, Xander? I think you still want her to come and pick you! I think you're still not over you're little Buffy crush, and it's bothering you that she picked a vampire over you, **again** And I think you need to get over her. And over yourself! Now, when you do that why don't you call me!" She yelled, storming off.  
"Anya!" He called after her, but it was too late, she was already gone. He flopped back and his bed and sighed.

Willow lay in Tara's bed at her dorm. "Am I not a good friend?"  
"Oh course you are honey." Tara got in beside Willow.  
"She could have told me." Willow flopped on her back, starring at the ceiling. "She used to tell me everything."  
"Maybe she was scared. I mean, you saw her when she left the shop."  
"Yeah, but she shouldn't be afraid of her friends!"  
"I think you should go easy on her. She's been threw a lot the last five years. And isn't being the Slayer supposed to mean she can handle everything on her own? Maybe she was just trying not to burden you with her problems."  
"Since when is just telling me 'Hey Willow, Spike is my boyfriend.' her laying burdens on me?"  
"Just give it time. Talk to her. She's probably just as upset as you, or more. I mean, she did find out she's going to be a mom."  
"And we don't even know if it's human." Willow nodded. "I guess I'll just talk to her when she's ready. I didn't think how hard this must be for her." Willow turned over again, smiling at Tara. "Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"Bein' you."

Giles sat in the living room of his flat; drink in one hand, a book in the other.  
_I must be the first watcher ever to have a slayer who has not only been with a vampire, but two vampires. And if not, I know I am the first watcher who has ever had a slayer who got her vampire boyfriend pregnant. What can I say? I was always an over achiever. _

Dawn was lying on her bed thinking about her sister.  
_Buffy and Spike. Wow. I can't believe Buffy is going to be a mom. Uh oh, mom's gonna freak. _

Spike walked into his crypt, after thirty minutes of searching for Buffy with no luck. He cussed; climbing down to the lower level, but froze with what he saw. Buffy was sitting on his bed. Her legs were brought up to her knees, as she hugged herself.  
"Luv?" He sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her.  
"I'm sorry." She cried.  
"For what?"  
"Leaving like that…but it was too much…just too…"  
"Shh…" He hugged onto her for a moment. "It's okay."  
"No it's not. Spike…my dream…"  
"Was just a dream."  
"I don't think so. She was there, and she told me that the monsters would get her…" Buffy pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. Tear-filled green met sharp blue. "…because I forgot. I tried to live a normal life. And I p-promised her I wouldn't forget. But then she started to dance around…that I was so caught up in her…just looking at her…that I forgot to protect her. A minute after I promised her, I let her die."  
"Buffy, luv, it wasn't your fault. It was just a dream. We'll get threw this, you an' me. We'll get threw talking to your friends, and we'll get threw this twisted pregnancy, and we'll have something great out of all of it, and we will protect her. I promise." Buffy smiled and kissed Spike lightly. Pulling back, Spike wiped the tears off of her cheeks.  
Buffy laughed quietly, "Here I always thought women cried because they were pregnant, I guess that's not the reason."  
Spike laughed. "How about we get some sleep then? Gotta long day tomorrow."  
Spike laid down, Buffy with him. "Uh, oh."  
"What?"  
"My mom is gonna freak."_  
_


	20. More Dreams, Snack Time, and Confrontati...

A/U: Sorry about the major delay on this chapter. Things have been kind of hectic lately. Mix that in with spats of writer's block and lots of schoolwork and it equals late posting. Okay, I'm done making excuses. :-D Thanks to my reviewers! Reviews make me update faster! (Hint hint)

AND...something weird happened and when I posted this it didn't post all the way, and I didn't notice for over a week! Sorry!

Bloody Hell

Chapter 20- More Dreams, Snack Time, And Confrontations

_Buffy was walking alone in the dark. She recognized everything around her. She was in the cemetery. Well, other girls walked around at the mall with clothes and shoes, Buffy walked around graveyards with dead people. The Slayer kept walking at a fast pace. She wasn't on patrol, she knew. She knew she was going somewhere, somewhere important. Suddenly, she stopped and knelt down by one of the many headstones she had grown familiar with throughout the years. She read the name and gasped. It was a regular gray marble stone headstone, but it had roses engraved in it. _

Elizabeth Summers

2001

Beloved Daughter

Buffy knelt, still starring at the headstone with teary eyes.  
"Funny isn't it?"  
Buffy jumped, turning around to face the voice. She let out a cry when she saw The Master.  
"You're dead." Buffy's voice quivered, although she wasn't sure why. She had long gotten over her ordeal with The Master.  
"I am. But so were you. Seems things like death don't stick the way they used to."  
"What are you doing here?" She stood, sounding angry.  
"I just came to say congratulations. You're going to be a mother. And not a very good one it seems." He gestured to the grave. " Personally, I find it fascinating. A Slayer and a vampire having child. And the vampire pregnant! That's great for kicks. Although it is kind of…disgraceful. But I'm not big on family. And he's what? My great-great-great grand childe? Never even met the boy." The Master shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I will." He started to back away, still facing her. "See you soon." He winked, disappearing.

Buffy's eyes snapped open. "Spike!" She jerked up.  
Spike, who was lying beside her, shuffled around, coming up beside her. "What happened? What's the matter?"  
"The Master! He was in my dream and he was talking about seeing you and that he wasn't dead. Spike what if these dreams, about Elizabeth are prophecy dreams? What if it's going to come true?!"  
A slow smile spread across Spike's face. "Elizabeth?" Buffy blushed slightly, realizing her subconscious had already named their baby. "I like it." He hugged her. "Don't worry about the dreams, luv. They aren't prophecy dreams, just all the stress getting to you. And if it makes you feel better, we'll tell the Watcher about it, yeah?"  
Buffy smiled lightly. "Okay. We should probably get up anyway. I'm starved!"  
"Me too." Spike seemed in deep thought for a second. "I would kill for some ice-cream..."  
Buffy beamed, "I can do that."  
"And pickles."  
Buffy's smile vanished and she looked slightly purple. "Ice-cream and pickles?"  
"Well, yeah…oh! And peanut-butter and pickle sandwiches!"  
"Okay, serious ew factor." Buffy patted him on the shoulder. "But we can get some on the way to The Magic Box.

Buffy and Spike walked into the shop, Buffy looking sick, and Spike looking extremely happy. Especially for one who was wearing a smoldering blanket. Buffy came in and sat down the grocery bag that was in her hands down on the table and looked at everyone. Willow, Xander, Tara, Dawn, Anya, and Giles were all there. Again. They were all quiet; waiting for her to start the dreaded conversation they all knew was coming. All sitting at the table, leaving only one empty space. "Hey guys." She said, like nothing had happened the night before. "Just gimme a sec." She walked over to Spike, who was leaning up against the counter and took his hand, leading him to the empty chair.  
Pulling out a box of plastic knives, Buffy went to work. She pulled out a paper plates, and some bread. Getting two pieces of bread from the loaf, she then pulled out a jar of peanut butter and started making him a peanut butter sandwich. Giles looked slightly disturbed, Willow looked confused, along with Dawn. Xander looked kind of angry, Anya looked like she was about to laugh, and Tara just sat their smiling. Then Buffy put away the peanut butter covered knife and pulled out another one. Then she reached back inside the bag, and pulled out a jar of pickles. Everyone was still starring but Buffy didn't notice, or was doing a great job at pretending she didn't notice. She started to chop the pickles up, which was hard to do with the plastic knife. When she was done chopping she threw the pickle pieces on the peanut butter sandwich. Then putting the second piece of bread on top, she cut it in half and slid it over to Spike, also handing him a diet coke from the bag. Spike began eating, smiling at the looks on everyone's faces.  
Except for Dawn, everyone looked like they were about to puke. "You're feeding him peanut butter and pickle sandwiches?" Dawn nodded to herself, "Not a bad choice, but the texture always got to me. Kinda like slimy meets sticky."  
Buffy sighed, taking the diet coke away from Spike, taking a drink, and then handing it back to him. "It's what he wanted." Buffy shrugged.  
"Buffy, I think we need to talk." Giles started to clean his glasses.  
"Yeah, I figured. What about?" She asked rhetorically, because **everyone** knew what about.  
"How about you being the mother of Spike's…child."  
Spike was finished eating -must have been really hungry-and pulled Buffy into his lap. "Okay. Let's talk about how I'm the mother of Spike's child." Buffy tried to be normal, like this conversation didn't terrify her.  
"Although this pregnancy, is very mystical…I assume you and Spike…well…"  
"Had sex." Anya told Buffy bluntly, then turning to Giles, "Stop being so British."  
"Y-yes. I assume you and he…?"  
"Yes, Giles. Not complete mystical pregnancy. Well, yeah it is. So I don't see how this…that makes any difference." She glared slightly.  
Xander was being way too quite for comfort, and Willow too.  
"I think it does." Giles shook his head.  
"When?" Xander asked, looking at the Slayer.  
"When?" she gulped, her and Spike standing up.  
"When did you and Dead Boy Jr. do…that."  
"I really don't think that's any of your business." Buffy shot back, a little harsher than she had meant to.  
"You've done it more than once." Willow spoke, shock written across her face. "You and him…are a couple."  
"What?" Buffy asked hurriedly. "You can't possibly know that. That's…"  
"None of our business?" Xander spat forcefully.

Buffy starred at her friends, her jaw hanging loosely open. Her eyes scanned over each one of them. Willow was looking at her, a hurt expression on her face, as Tara stared at her, looking worried. Giles and Xander looked angry, Dawn looked shocked, and Anya looked on happily. Angel was standing in the back of the room; God knows what was going on in _his_ head.  
"That's not what I meant. Okay, you want to know everything? Fine!" Buffy's surprise turned into anger. That's all she had, she couldn't be weak in this or it would break her. "A few months ago me and Spike got together. I'm not sure how it happened so don't ask! We didn't tell you because it wasn't the time! We weren't sure where our relationship was going and telling you guys would just make it more complicated!" Buffy yelled, glaring around the room.  
"That still doesn't make it right to get involved with another vampire!" Xander yelled back with just as much force. "Cause God knows that ended SO well last time!"  
"Hey!" Both Spike and Angel spoke at the same time.  
"I thought we could get past that!" "I am nothing like the poof!"  
"This is extremely stupid! And how you can end up in bed with him anyway, it's beyond me!" Xander continued. "Unless you fell on him into the bed, again and again!"  
"Xander." Willow spoke quietly.  
"No. Xander's right." Giles spoke clearly, yet firmly. "Buffy, you getting involved with another vampire is very ignorant. You are not only endangering you but us as well."  
"_Frankly_ Giles, I don't give a damn! It is my life to endanger! And I don't see that it is! And as for you guys, it's your choice! You can leave any time! It has _always_ been _your_ choice. Right from the beginning. I didn't want you guys to get involved, to get into danger, but _you_ wanted to help. So help! Be my friends, and support me on this! I'm about to be a mother! Does that not connect with any of you? The girl who can't keep her fish alive is now responsible for a life of a child! So either get behind me on this or get the hell out of the way because I can't deal with this."  
The room was silent. Every one sending glances to each other, until the silence was broken by sobs. Everyone turned around, looking behind Buffy, to see Spike, holding his hands over his eyes, crying.

A/U:  
"_Frankly_ Giles, I don't give a damn!" Gotta a little Gone With The Wind in this chapter, lol. I didn't realize that until I was done with this chapter! And for those of you who have never seen Gone With The Wind or don't no what I am talking about...just forget this. I make little sense most of the time any way! Review, Review, review!!! Please!?

"I wanted to sweep Scarlet off of her feet."  
"You were five!"  
"I never said the sweeping would be easy!"  
-Kennedy and Willow  
The Killer In Me


	21. I'm gonna get fat

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Sorry about the delay, no excuses, I know…but if it'll get you to not be so mad at me…I have a cracked rib or two, and am having hand problems. No? It doesn't make you feel any better? Well, fine! I don't need you either! Wait! I lied, I do need you! Come baaaaaack!

Hope you like this chapter!

Bloody Hell

Chapter 21-

Everyone was starring at Spike as Buffy, unsure of exactly what to do, walked over to him and put her arms around him. "W-what's wrong?"  
"Your friends! They don't like me!" He cried harder. Xander rolled his eyes, "Looks like baby boy can't handle the pressure."  
"Shut up Xander." Buffy snapped. "I need to take him home, let him lie down." She started to pull Spike towards the door. Then her eyes turned to her friends. "Think about what I said. I need you in this. But if your not…there's nothing I can do about that."  
She smiled sadly, "See you guys later."

Buffy took Spike's arm and led the silently weeping vampire back to his crypt. Willow was the first to speak. "I think we should lay off of her."  
"What?" Xander stared at her open mouthed.  
"Come on, Xand. She's going through a lot."  
"Your telling me you're not upset about her sleeping with _Spike_?" He looked around the room. "Any of you!"  
"Xander…" Willow sighed. "We are all upset, but we need to get over it. You heard Buffy, and she's right. She really needs us right now. And…so does Spike."  
"Willow…"  
"Xander…she's going to be a mother. You know…tiny little Buffy walking around? Sure Spike isn't the best choice…but we don't really have a choice, do we?"  
Xander was quiet for a second, "You're right. And I think we should figure out why exactly Spike is pregnant."  
Willow just smiled at her friend and his change of heart. "Good. Looks like it's time to hit the books." She said cheerfully before plopping down not so happy like, "Again."

Buffy put Spike to bed, assuring him that her friends did like him, and that it would just take some time. Climbing up the ladder to the top floor, she heard him calling her again. Hoping down, she was at his side. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I-I just don't want to be alone. Will you stay with me?"  
Buffy smiled, "Of course." Spike scooted over and Buffy popped off her shoes and let Spike cuddle around her.

The next day, Buffy woke up to find Spike, lying on his back, hands behind his head, at the other end of the bed. "What's wrong?"  
Spike seemed startled by her voice, and looked over her with a sad, pouty face. "I'mgonnagetfat." He mumbled.  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna get fat, and be unattractive with a large round stomach."  
Buffy couldn't help but smile, if Spike could actually watch himself, the real, not pregnant Spike, he would be kicking himself. Er…his pregnant self. "You're worried about getting fat?"  
"Yes, and it's not stupid! I'm gonna get fat! I'm gonna be a blimp with a baby inside!" He smiled after that, then spoke softly, "A baby."  
"Yes", Buffy rolled over to be close to him. "A baby." She gave him a small kiss on the mouth, "Our baby." She kissed him again.

When the happy couple entered The Magic Box later that day they were holding hands and Spike had his other hand on his stomach, not really realizing it though.  
Willow was the only one there. "Hey Wil."  
The witch looked up. "Hey guys." Spike sat down at the table and looked at what Willow was reading.  
"Where is everybody?" Buffy asked warily.  
"Xander and Anya went home, Tara's at class, Dawn's at your house, and Giles is in the back."  
"Dawn…oh god. I still haven't gotten to talk to her about all this. And my mom." Buffy groaned.  
"It's okay. And I got some good news!"  
"Really?" Spike asked.  
"Well, maybe not good news, but news. I've been researching, and have pretty much been coming up blank, but I was thinking. Babies are grown in ovaries. Guys don't have ovaries. So I'm thinking Spike has mystical ovaries."  
The couple just starred at her.  
"What? That could be important!"  
"No reason why Spike's pregnant though?"  
"No…but we'll find something."  
"We better. How do you think I should tell me mom?"  
"Tell her what? That you're gonna have a baby or that your boyfriend is pregnant?"  
"Both."  
"Oh well…I'd butter her up first. Maybe have dinner with her and Dawn."  
Buffy didn't answer, she was already picturing how she'd set that up.

"Hi. Mom, I was wondering…If you'd like to go out to dinner tonight. You and Dawn, and me and a uh, friend."  
…  
"Yeah okay. We'll pick you up at eight then. Okay. Love you too. Bye."  
Buffy hung up the phone and put it in her pocket, turning to look at Spike, who was sound asleep in his bed.  
"It's gonna be a long night."

A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, but its basically just to let ppl know that I haven't abandoned this fic, and that I will continue to work on it when I have a chance, because I really like it. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
